Life's problems
by Loanlystar
Summary: Dark Moon has an on location shoot in Kyoto and ends up staying in the hotel Kyoko grew up in. What will Kyoko do? This is a slight RenXKyoko story. T just in case. Just a little angsty, not full blown angst.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second time attempting to write a fiction. My first attempt was a Hana Kimi fiction in which I took off of because I lost interest after my computer died to a point in which it could not be revived at all bringing everything of my fiction down with it. After that I looked closely at my fiction and found it had no plot and had nothing to do with the manga at all anyway. I hope this fiction will not be like that because I have thought about it quite a bit. I know every little thing about this story, all I have to do is type it out and add some structure (like transition scenes) to it. Please, when/if you review this tell me everything that you thought about it truthfully. I will accept all types of reviews because I believe that they will help me (even the flames). Now on to talk about this story. It came to me when my sister and I were watching the SB! Anime. It will be RenXKyoko but it will only be moments, not me forcing them together with my own delusions. Well then, that's enough talk from me for now. Please enjoy and review ^-^

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING! I barely own my own life *cries

Chapter one: The Return

Story: Life's problems

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mogami Kyoko walked in the studio for Dark Moon thinking that it was a normal day. She went and got her makeup done and then came out to the set. Director Ogata, who was standing with some of the other actors and crew, called over to her. "Good morning Kyoko-san. We were just talking about the on location shoot next week, we will be going to Kyoto." he said with a smile.

Kyoko was shocked but she tried to put on her best actor's smile and said, "OK. Well I need to look over the script a little before my scene so if you'll excuse me please," she said.

"Of course."

Kyoko bowed and then walked off briskly. 'Oh man, what am I going to do?' she thought. 'I can't just avoid the shoot. But I really don't want to run into Sho's parents. Then again Kyoto isn't **that** small. I might not run into them.' While Kyoko was thinking this she almost ran into Tsuruga Ren.

"Mogami-san, are you OK?" Ren inquired.

Kyoko immediately came out of her bubble seeing as her thought train crashed. "Eh? Oh yes, I'm quite fine. Why do you ask, Tsuruga-san?"

"Because you almost ran into me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking about the on location next week."

"Hm, if I remember correctly, that is in Kyoto. Right?"

"Yes."

"What were you thinking about?" Ren asked even though he could probably guess. It probably would be something along the lines of, 'What if I meet Sho's parents or my mother or someone else I know? Will they recognize me?' Which is of course right, as we know.

"Oh, nothing of importance."

"It must have been important if you thought about it so seriously to not see where you were going."

"No, it really wasn't. I was just happy to go on location again." Kyoko lied.

Ren sighed. She wasn't going to tell him. 'I'll just drop it for now' he thought. "Well don't be too excited and forget your lines."

"I won't." Kyoko huffed.

"OK, well then you best be on your way. I think they're calling you for your scenes."

"Oh, OK. See you later Tsuruga-san" Kyoko said after a short bow and a wave goodbye. Then she headed off to the set.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok, sorry it's so short but this is just to see if anyone is interested. The next chapters will defiantly be longer. I can promise that full heartedly. Also this seemed like the most natural breaking point rather than me going on. My talking at the beginning is probably longer than the actual story at this point. So, um, please review and I'll update again next week ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing I would like to say is thank you to all the people who have read this, reviewed, added to their alerts, and/or added to their favorites. Although I would like to apologize to my first four reviewers. I was so happy at seeing how much feed back I had gotten with in 24hours that I copied and pasted my replies to your reviews because I couldn't think of anything else. My brain had died from happiness . I'll make sure to not do so again. Oh and another thing. I put this in the Angst category because it will get a little angsty and dark. But it will end happily ^-^ so don't worry ^-^ And another thing, the narrator is me ^-^ so I'll be telling it like I would when talking. Anyway, onward to the story. Please enjoy ^-^

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING! 'cept maybe this plot line

Chapter two: Returning

Story: Life's problems

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~After the shooting that day~

Mogami Kyoko was still worried about the On Location. 'What am I going to do, what am I going to do?' she kept on thinking to herself. 'What if we end up staying at **THAT** place?' Kyoko was walking in circles at this point in time and it seemed to other people she had a very dark aura around her.

"Kyoko-san," Ogata started. "Is everything all right?"

'Wait, maybe I can ask where we are staying!' Kyoko thought happily to herself. "Um, actually... do you, by any chance, know what hotel we are staying at?"

"Not off of the top of my head, no. Sorry Kyoko-san. Why do you ask though?"

"Oh it's no reason." Kyoko lied.

"Oh, wait. Are you worried about stalker-kun again?" Ogata asked trying to be secretive because of the other staff around.

"Uh, yeah. I'm completely worried over it. But now that I think about it I don't need to be. I mean I'm sure you got a great place and also there are people there who will be on the look out now. I shouldn't be worried." Kyoko started saying really fast. She looked at her imaginary watch, "Oh is it already that late? Well then I must be going. Goodbye Director." She said with a smile while running off.

"Ah, Kyoko-san!" Ogata called after her but she was already gone. He sighed while thinking, 'That was weird. I hope that's the only thing she had to worry about.

~The day before leaving~

Kyoko sighed while packing. She still didn't know where they were staying and she was getting more nervous as the days went by. Everybody was surly going to be worried about her if she showed up tomorrow like this, and she couldn't have that. Especially not for Ren. He had worried about her too much this past year. Kyoko started to continue packing and sighing when her cell phone rang. 'Hm,' she thought while looking at the unidentified number id on the screen, 'what was that saying? Think of the devil, was it?' She answered the phone. "Moshi moshi?"

"Good evening Mogami-san," Tsuruga Ren said into the phone. "Are you all packed for tomorrow?"

'Yep, definitely "think of the devil" was the saying.' Kyoko thought. "Un, I just finished."

"Did you make sure not to forget anything?"

"Of coarse. Do you really think me to be that absent minded?" She accused.

"No, not at all. Just making sure you did check twice."

"Well thank you then, I did. Is that all you called for?" Kyoko asked hopefully. 'I really hope that he won't ask about a week ago' is what she was thinking.

"No, I was also wondering if you really were OK. What you said last week still has me a bit worried."

"Oh? What was it that I said last week to make you worried?" She asked trying to sound oblivious. 'Damn it! I was **REALLY** hoping he wouldn't ask.'

"Well, not really said but how you acted. You were kind of jumpy after you were told about the on location. Remember?"

"Um, no. Not really. I'm sorry Tsuruga-san. I guess I was just excited. In fact I was so excited today that I wore myself out." Kyoko said with a sigh. Though really she was just trying to get off the phone because she hated lying to Ren for fear he might see through her. Then she would surely lose his trust again. That was her reasoning.

"Well then you should get to bed. Try not to stay up too late." Ren said.

"OK, you also try not to. Well then, good night Tsuruga-san."

"Good night Mogami-san." Ren said. Then he hung up his phone. 'There is definitely something wrong still.' he thought.

~The next day on the way to the hotel~

"OK everyone, we are almost there." Ogata called out from the front of one of the buses that the actors and crew were riding in. "What I would like to tell you all now is that when we get there everyone will have the rest of the day to relax. We should arrive around noon. Also, if filming goes really well then we can have a whole day to spend playing. That will be Wednesday. If it doesn't go so well then I hope that we at least get a half day off."Everyone on the bus either cheered or smiled at the thought.

Kyoko, who at that moment was sitting next to Momose-san at the time, didn't even hear. She was in her own little world. Her nervousness to the situation had gone into a whole new dimension and it was starting to scare Momose-san. "Kyoko-chan, are you alright?" she asked timidly.

"Hm?" Kyoko asked. "Sorry I didn't hear you. What did you say?"

"I was asking if you were alright. You've been mumbling to yourself ever since we got on the bus."

"Oh, really?" Kyoko asked truly surprised. "Sorry, I'm just thinking about something."

"Is it something important? I might be able to help."

"No, that's OK. It's nothing big. Please don't worry yourself about it Momose-san."

"Well, if you say so. But please don't hesitate to come to me if you ever need help."

"OK, will do." Kyoko said with a smile on. Kyoko managed to keep the smile on the whole trip. And the whole trip everyone knew that something was bothering her. But when they finally arrived at their destination, it seemed to everyone that Kyoko had broken out into a cold sweat and was about to faint. They had arrived at the second place she least wanted to be at the moment. They had arrived at the Fuwa family hotel.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I'm leaving it there because I need a name for the hotel. They've never mentioned it in the manga (as far as I know). If you know the name please, by all means, tell me. And if you don't know the name then please would you suggest one? I'm horrid at names. But on the good note. I'll be updating whenever I finish a chapter because I can't seem to wait till Sunday. So from now on my policy on updating will be that I only update once a day and I update (at the latest) a week from the last update. Hopefully it will work out that way. Something about this chapter though. It was supposed to end with the first seen change (before Ren calls her and everything), but then I remembered that I promised that I would do a longer chapter. So, I did ^-^ but then I found that I really did have to stop here. I truthfully do not have a name. And sorry if it seems choppy. As I mentioned before, I didn't have any transition scenes written in my head so when/if they come, they might seem a bit awkward. But that's enough of my rambling for now (because I can't remember what else I wanted to say down here). Please review ^-^ (One more thing though. Try and read a manga called VB rose, or Velvet Blue Rose. It's really good. But don't read it on mangafox... makes no since at all. Read it in your book store ^-^). Please review ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

Hola ^-^ Thank you very much to everyone who have even looked at this. If I knew you all, I'd give you all cookies (or some other concoction I could cook up for you if you didn't like cookies). I'm not sure where everyone has read to but there might be a slight spoiler in this chapter. It's not really all that big. It just mentions that they've gone on location before. But I'll stop rambling sweet nothings (not) for now and continue after the chapter. Please enjoy reading and also please review ^-^

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING! But someday... someday I will.

Chapter Three: Please, call me by my first name (really, please do).

Story: Life's problems

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mogami Kyoko was shocked beyond belief. She did not want to come back here for a very long time. 'Ever since the day Shotaro threw me out like a dirty rag I was so scared to return. What if the Auntie and Uncle (what she calls them) hate me because I just up and left with their only son. I never told them where we were going. Did they even care? Do they care?!?!' Those were the types of things going through her mind when she saw the hotel.

Meanwhile the whole cast and crew of _**D**_ark _**M**_oon were watching her with worried expressions. They knew that she was acting weird before, but now it's to a whole new level. "Mogami-san?" Ren said to her while walking over to her. "Are you alright? Is there something wrong with this hotel?"

Kyoko's thought train was derailed by Ren's question. "Hm? Oh... uh, No. Nothing is wrong. Nothing at all." She lied with a smile. "Now lets go inside everyone." She started to head inside in an animated fashion. Everyone else just followed her in.

"Good afternoon." A young woman in a yukata greeted them. "Are you the cast and crew of _**D**_ark _**M**_oon?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes, that would be us." Ogata stated. "I believe we had this hotel rented out for a week. Is that correct?"

"Yes, sir. And we will try to make sure that all filming will be undisturbed." she said referring to fans, workers at the hotel and/or stalkers.

"Thank you."

"Please choose your own rooms and if you have any questions please bring them to the owner."

"Of course." And with that everyone went off to choose their rooms. Kyoko ended up staying with Momose-san and (due to the request of Ogata) Ren was next door with Yashiro.

After everyone finished unpacking they spent the rest of the day relaxing. Kyoko, who trying to stay out of the sight of the Fuwas, decided to go to town. Momose-san wanted to go to because she had never been to Kyoto before.

"Are you sure that you're OK with going into town with me, Momose-san?" Kyoko asked worriedly.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I? Anyway, you seems like you've been here at least once before, so you could show me around a bit." She replied with a smile. Though really she was also going to make sure Kyoko was really one hundred percent alright. The sight seeing was just a bonus.

"Why would you say that?" Kyoko asked a bit shaken by the statement.

"Say what?"

"That it seems as if I've been here before."

"Because you didn't really look out the windows in the bus on the way here." She said matter of factly.

"Oh... Well I have been here once or twice." Kyoko half lied. "But I'm not sure how good of a tour guide I'll be."

"That's OK, I'm sure that you'll do fine."

And so Kyoko spent until dinner out in the town with Momose-san, showing her around until they were both extremely tired from walking. When they got back to the hotel they decided to bathe before dinner was called.

"Hm? Kyoko, your not going to bathe in the outdoor bath?" Momose-san asked.

"Uh, no. Not this time. Maybe next time. We don't have much time before dinner so I thought that it might be better to have a quick bath in the room. Do you mind?" Though the real reason she didn't want to use it was because she was worried if Ms. Fuwa was in there. So when she said this it did sound a little weird.

"No, not at all. It's just that last time we had an on location you seemed like you were excited to bath in an outdoor bath. I just assumed that you would use this hotel's."

"No, not today." Kyoko said.

"OK." Momose-san said missing the way Kyoko was sweating from fear of an interrogation.

~That night at dinner~

Kyoko and Momose-san walked into the dinning room where everybody else already was. They were a little late for dinner but that was OK. Momose-san went to go sit with the people she sits with all the time (her table is what it shall be called) and Kyoko was called over by Ren.

"Mogami-san, would you eat with us?" Ren asked. "Us" was, of course, himself and Yashiro.

"OK, Tsuruga-san." Kyoko responded happily and she went over to their table. "How are you tonight?"

"I'm doing fine." Ren answered.

"He's lying Kyoko-chan! Ren only ate one rice ball for lunch and also he barely had any breakfast at all. He's getting into that bad habit again." Yashiro said which then received him a good natured glare from Ren (if that's possible).

"That is not good at all." Kyoko started. "You really should eat more Tsuruga-san. One of these days your going to fall down and die because you ate so little. Also your hardly getting any of the essential nutrients that you need. And what if you become anorexic? Won't that put your modeling job at risk? Seriously, you are one of the busiest people in the world and you don't take care of your body. You sir, are just like a child, if I may say so." Kyoko scolded.

"Oh really?" Ren inquired while chuckling a little. "Well then, I guess that I'll just have to be taken care of like a child." He said quite boldly.

"Yes, we'll have to find you a very good nanny. I'm sure that there would be many willing to do so. Though I would not be too sure about their intentions. They might actually do worse than you do by yourself." Kyoko said while completely missing the point of his statement.

Yashiro sighed at Kyoko's denseness and looked at Ren. 'I'm sure if he wasn't such a good actor, he would have certainly never lasted this long. He would have gone insane.' he thought.

"Mogami-san," Ren said to wake her from her thoughts, because by this point in time she forgot about the conversation and was mumbling to herself about how horrid it would be to fight off the number of people that would offer themselves for the job. "How are you? You seemed to be quite worried earlier today, when we arrived."

"Hm? Oh that was nothing." She lied. "Anyway, I'm feeling a bit tired from my day out with Momose-san, so I'll be going to bed now." And with that she quickly finished her dinner and ran off to her room.

Ren and Yashiro watched her go off. "Ne, Ren. What do you think is bothering her?" He asked. "She's been like this since she found out we were coming to Kyoto, so do you think it's the location?"

"Maybe" Ren said though he knew that it really was the location bothering her. 'But still, it shouldn't be bothering her this much.' He thought.

~The Next Day~

Kyoko sneaked into the lobby of the hotel after getting her makeup for Mio done. They would be shooting in the hotel today and the first shoot was here. She saw Ren and started to quickly walk over because she noticed that Ms. Fuwa had walked into the shoot to talk with the director. She was hoping that Ms. Fuwa would not recognize her from behind with the short hair of Mio's wig.

"Mogami-san," Ren started when Kyoko got over to him. Unfortunately, he would have gone on if he didn't see a look of panic on Kyoko's face when he started to say her name. Not to mention she also interrupted him.

"Tsuruga-san!" she cried out a little bit too loud and high pitched (due to nerves) for the discreteness she wanted. People turned to look at her but thankfully it was only for a second. Then they all went back to their own business.

"Is everything alright Moga-"This time he was cut off by her putting a hand over his mouth. She was desperately trying not to be found out.

"Please Tsuruga-san, call me by my name." she said with a strained smile.

"What do you mean Mogami-san?" Ren asked.

"I mean call me Kyoko. Please if would be VERY nice of you to do so." She would have asked him to do this sooner but she was only just now realizing that he was the only one to not call her by her stage name.

"Hai, Moga, oh sorry..." Ren was starting to say but once again got cut-off. Only this time is was by Ms. Fuwa.

"Kyoko-chan!" she cried. She had finished her conversation with the director and was walking over in order to ask Ren something for the director, but then she noticed how much Mio's actress looked like Kyoko and also just what Ren was calling her. "What ever are you doing here?"

Kyoko slowly turned around with a look of horror and terror on her face. She put a smile on her face that looked to everyone that it was quite painful while saying, "Hello, Auntie."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Something I would like to bring up. The story is now getting to where I had it completely written out in my head and it is also going to be serious and depressing (or to me it is), so I can't promise anything about how long it will take to get the next chapter out or how long that chapter will be. Not to mention I also have a Spanish project to do and I have to write a sonnet for English (just those two will make me want to give up writing for **at least** a day). Then there is also V-day and some days I've set aside to go playing with my friends (those two are terrible excuses I know). But I will try to stay with my policy of updating within a week from my last update, I just can't promise anything anymore. Another thing, I've been reading the translations (of this manga) online so I'm not actually sure if Sho's name is Shotaro or Shotaru. I've seen it both ways (due to different translations). If what I have here is wrong then please tell me and I'll change it in next chapter. It won't really matter that much because he won't be in the story (except in context) but I still want to have it correct ^-^ Oh and about the Fuwa's. In order to not cause any confusion about which one I am talking about (in terms of the Mr. Or Ms.) I will not be using Japanese honorifics with them. Though it really does pain me to do this I'll have to use Mr. Or Ms. But if Kyoko is talking to to them directly (or in her head) she'll call them by Aunty and Uncle (though they are not actually blood related in my story).


	4. Chapter 4

... Hey, long time no see. School isn't so hectic anymore (in fact it's out now) and life has calmed down (for now). So I guess I'll start with the next chapter. Oh and thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and/or favorited this fiction. I never thought that this many people would like it even a little. Oh there will be a few small spoilers if you haven't read up to chapter 142. I'll give you a places name as to where you can read skip beat after the chapter. Oh and sorry about those promises to have it up... I really don't have much of an excuse. BTW, I can't seem to keep myself from adding spoilers (that you probably already know about... but you might not), so this is a heads up, there will be spoilers (tiny ones though). So, anyway, let's start with the chapter already. Read and Review please ^.^

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING! But someday... someday I will (maybe).

Chapter Four: Mother problems

Story: Life's problems

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mogami Kyoko was in the middle of a group of people who were stunned with shock. They were more shocked than that one time she gave that doll to Maria. More so than when she came back with a new Mio. Everyone in hearing distance of Kyoko let their jaws drop to the floor, or as close as they could get, once they heard that one small word break free from her vocal chords. There were only two people unaffected. That would be Kyoko herself and Ms. Fuwa, the person Kyoko just called Auntie out of old habit. Even Tsuruga Ren could not keep himself from looking 100% unsurprised. Thankfully, Ms. Fuwa once the one to break the silence before anyone broke free of surprise and started questioning her and Kyoko.

"Oh dear, your still calling me that in front of the guests Kyoko-chan? I thought I always told you never to call me that in front of guests." She said in a mildly harsh tone.

"H-Hai." Kyoko answered out of habit and fear. Habit because she would always be scolded for doing that and fear because Ms. Fuwa was not someone you would mess with.

"Now, I never suspected you to be here. I thought that the new talent with your name might be you, but then I thought of how innocent you are. Also the name was spelled differently. You can never be too sure in the show-biz world." Ms. Fuwa was about to continue babbling but she was called by the person at the front desk. She had a phone call. "Oh, it seems I must take this. I'm sorry Kyoko-chan, I'll talk to you later. Do you mind if I stop by your room later this evening? I have something important to talk to you about."

"N-Not at all Ms. Fuwa." Kyoko answered nervously.

"Well then, I'll see you later." And with that Ms. Fuwa left.

By this time everyone was starting to get over their shock. The first to speak was Director Ogata. "Wow Kyoko-san, I didn't know that you were related to the owners of this hotel. No wonder you were so tense on the bus."

"Oh, I'm not related. The Fuwa's took care of me when I was younger. I had ... reasons for not wanting to stay home and they let me come over at anytime. Eventually they started having me work here too." Kyoko answered in a monotone voice that seemed extremely exhausted. "Um, sorry to ask but I do not wish to really dwell on my past right now."

"Yes, I agree." Ren jumped in. "I believe that we are on a tight schedule if we wish to have that last day off. Perhaps, if Kyoko-san is willing to she can tell us her past then. But for now we really should be filming." Whilst saying this Ren had an award winning smile on. He could see that Kyoko was uncomfortable right now and he wanted to help. Even if it was diverting the unwanted attention from her, even if it was just for a little bit.

"Ah, yes. You are right Tsuruga-san. We should be filming. Then on the day off we can all play and listen to stories about everyone. Now then let us start filming." And with that Ogata became Director Ogata and started directing everyone.

Kyoko gave a big sigh of relief and started thinking about the very recent events. 'At least it seems that she doesn't hate me. If she did Aunty would have been really stern with me. At least she left before she spilled anything about Shotaro and I. But then that left everyone with the wrong impression. I'm sure that if Tsuruga-san didn't jump in there we would have spent a lot of time talking about depressing times of my life. Ah! I should thank him.' Kyoko looked up towards Ren who was messing with his cuff and getting ready for his scene that was in a few minuets. "Ano, Tsuruga-san. Thank you."

Ren looked down at Kyoko. He gave her a quizzical look. "For what Kyoko-san?"

"Um, for diverting the attention from my past to the..." What Ren just said finally soaked into Kyoko. "What did you call me?"

"Hm? I called you Kyoko-san, like you told me to. Actually you said to call you Kyoko but I'm been calling you Mogami-san for so long that it feels weird to just start calling you Kyoko. So I figured that I'd add the san onto it. If you like chan better I could start calling you Kyoko-chan." He said with a small smile.

"Oh, I did tell you to call me Kyoko... didn't I?"

"That you did."

"Um, well... OK then. But anyway thank you for asking the director to move onward with the shoot. Because you did that, he stopped questioning me, which I'm sure he would have continued."

"Oh, I did that because I really did want to move on." Ren half lied. It's only a half lie because he was planing on spending that last day with Kyoko. He didn't know what they would do but he did want to at least just take a small walk. That is partially why he asked them to continue. "But it is nice to know that I also helped you out." And with that he headed for the set after giving Kyoko a small parting smile.

~After the shooting that day~

Kyoko walked out of the changing room while giving a huge sigh. Today she had to deal with questions from the staff during breaks while worrying about whether or not people would connect the last name of the Fuwas' to that of Fuwa Sho (whom they knew that Kyoko knew somehow for he had showed up on the set of _**D**_ark _**M**_oon quite a few times). Thankfully no one did connect that fact or if they did they did not bring it up with the obviously worn out and nervous Kyoko. Now she had to go deal with Ms. Fuwa, who had sent a message during the shooting that she would like to meet with her later tonight privately to "catch up on old times." Kyoko was so scared that she might be hated by the woman who was the first to have somewhat treated her like a human being during the time that she had to live with her mother. Okami-san was the next and Kyoko was very grateful to both (even if Ms. Fuwa had the intentions of setting Kyoko up with *that hateful guy*).

Kyoko let out a long sigh as she stood in front of Ms. Fuwa's personal room. She looked around for something to get her out of what she considered a very difficult task and then finally knocked on the door. "Auntie, it's Kyoko... you asked for me to come talk with you?"

The door opened to a obviously happy Ms. Fuwa. "Yes, yes of course, please come in Kyoko-chan." And Kyoko was ushered in and seemingly forced to sit down at the kotatsu in the middle of the room. Ms. Fuwa sat next to her. "So, Kyoko-chan, how are you? Have you been doing well in Tokyo? Are you going to high school? I hope that your teachers let it pass that you wouldn't be in class much. I also hope that you live in a nice area with nice people near by. I hope that you have no scary stalker fans or anything. I love to watch the dramas that you are in and the guests talk about you all the time not even knowing that you are the same Kyoko who used to serve them when you were younger. I hear that you are close to Tsuruga-san. You should be careful. He is an adult after all and you are only 17. Oh I have a birthday present for you by the way, for both years too. I would have given them to you earlier but I had no clue how to find you. And I couldn't go into Tokyo because it is always busy around here during the holidays. Let me go get them now." Ms. Fuwa got up and headed to a closet in order to get Kyoko's birthday presents.

In the meantime Kyoko was sitting there completely confused. 'She is acting like nothing happened. As if this were just some other day... I haven't spoken to her for about two years now and this is it... I thought that she would want to punish me and ask me to bring Shotaro back. What is with this?!?' Kyoko sighed, 'Well I might as well answer her questions or else I really might get punished.'

"To answer your questions, I am doing well. Tokyo is an interesting place but after you live there for a while it's just like Kyoto. Yes, I am going to high school, the company sent me to a good school for actors. I got 100% on the entrance exam. I live with a nice older couple who own a shop that I part time at when I have time. I pay rent there and I also pay tuition for acting classes and high school. The people who go to the shop are all very nice. In regards to Tsuruga-san, he is my much respected senpai but that is it. And I'm sorry for not visiting for Christmas/ my birthday but the first year I did not have enough money and this year I had work the next day and also I was attending/ hosting a party at the president's house with his granddaughter. I would have invited you and uncle but, as you pointed out, you are surely always busy during that time." Kyoko said all of this almost monotone and then thought, 'Of course the truth is that it never crossed my mind because I had so much fun planing with Maria... then again I'm sure that it would not have crossed my mind either way. And if it did I still wouldn't have invited them because I would have been scared.'

"Oh, that sounds splendid! It must have been a grand party." Ms. Fuwa exclaimed as she returned with two gifts in hand.

"Yes, it was."

"Well here are the two gifts I went to get." She handed them to Kyoko. "Please open them later because now that we have the small talk out of the way there are more important things to be spoken of. The fist is my son, Sho."

'I knew this was coming, it isn't like Aunty to babble on and avoid the important stuff' Kyoko though. Then she sighed, "What about him Aunty?" she asked.

"Don't give me that Ms. Innocent act, you may be a really good actor right now be I know that you aren't stupid. How is he doing? And has he even at the slightest moment considered coming back?"

"Honestly Aunty, I wouldn't know. I don't really speak to him much because..." Kyoko paused, 'Should I tell her about her son? She would probably kill him and then come for me afterwards because I was the one who went with him willing (as much as I hate it myself). But still, I know how it is to be hated... by a....... parent.... No, no matter how much I hate anyone I can't inflict a parents hate on them, I wouldn't even be able to do that to the beagle. I won't tell her. … but what should I tell her now? I've already said too much to tell her a lie about him.'

"Kyoko-chan? You don't speak to him much because...?" Ms. Fuwa prompted.

"Ah! Because, …, because I am an actor and he is a musician... we don't get much time to speak because of our schedules. Plus it's really weird for those two worlds to clash. We barely even met between jobs. Especially with how he's been keeping first place for months right now, he can barely sleep much less speak to me." Kyoko lied through her teeth and she was hoping that Ms. Fuwa couldn't tell how much it pained Kyoko to say such lies... or even that Kyoko's last few sentences were the equivalent of rubbish that even pigs and goats won't touch.

Unfortunately for Kyoko Ms. Fuwa could tell. But she decided to let it drop for now. It seemed that Kyoko had some big reason as to tell a lie and as long as she knew that Sho was still alive then everything was ok. There would still be a possibility of him coming back after he came to his senses. She sighed, Kyoko flinched. "You know, you are horrible at lying. But you seem to always have a good reason to lie so I'll let it go for now... that and there is a bigger matter at hand. It's about your mother. I've had contact with her. And it's not good."

Kyoko froze. Her mother had left her with the Fuwa's when she was around 12 and when ever she came back she would never tell Kyoko. Kyoko would always visit her house though, every day. To tell the truth it was a bit of a relief when Shotaro asked her to come with him to Tokyo, then she could run away from her broken and abandoned family and live in her fairy tale world. By the time Shotaro threw her away she didn't even have time to wonder where her mother might be and when she did get a chance to think about her mother, she was always too scared to even try anymore.

'Surely just up and disappearing with a boy from a wealthy family would have not made mother happy,' Kyoko thought, 'though nothing seemed to anyway. In fact, mother was probably happy to be rid of a nuisance like me and hasn't thought of me sense. That is probably what happened.'

Kyoko started to slip into a world of despair. Ms. Fuwa had no clue as to what to do but to let out the truth. But then again who knows what would happen after that. After all, Kyoko was very unpredictable, even if Ms. Fuwa hadn't known her these past two years, she could still tell how weird Kyoko had gotten. Ms. Fuwa sighed. "The truth is, you mother, Saena-san, is in the local hospital because she has leukemia and..."

Kyoko couldn't believe what she just heard... even as Ms. Fuwa continued talking about Saena-san Kyoko could not hear a thing. She slowly started to stand up and then left the room. She didn't notice Ms. Fuwa calling out to her and following her. She didn't notice almost bumping into Momose-san as she started to run towards the forest behind the hotel... she didn't notice anything around her. All she knew was that the person who she unconsciously yearned to have love her was dying and she hadn't even been contacted. Mogami Kyoko ran as fast as she could to somewhere... she didn't know where, she just went wherever her feet took her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok, long time no see. This chapter took me FOREVER to write because it is so depressing and also it's hard to have two characters interact if I have never met one of them before except for in my head.... meaning that I didn't create Kyoko or Ms. Fuwa and I'm sure that lovely Nakamura-sensei has their character down way better than I do (considering she created them) and so it's hard for me to base how Kyoko would react to Ms. Fuwa and how Ms. Fuwa would react to Kyoko if the only reference I have are short flashbacks to when Kyoko was something like 6. That is reason #2 for why this chapter is so late. Reason #1 is made of two things. I'm lazy and I lost interest. Interest is coming back now though because I re-read all of the chapters that are out right now... which was great because this leads me to the second or third thing (can't tell right now, I wanted to go to sleep hours ago but this was bugging me telling me to finish it *cries*) I wanted to talk about. Saena-san is the name of Kyoko's mother that I did NOT make up. It was in something that was mentioned like chapter 3 or 4 or 5 (I think it was chapter 4) and never again was her name ever mentioned. Now this might be a name that the translators made up (I don't know because I haven't read the books that are published in America... only the chapters online(I'll buy it eventually).) but if it is I have no clue... so I shall be using it because it was also another thing that was holding me back from writing this chapter (what to call Kyoko's mother? I dunno. Let's re-read skip beat and see if it is mentioned there... I haven't slept much recently if you can't tell). Oh and I mentioned that Kyoko and Fuwa mama and papa haven't been in contact for two years... this is not 2 years of acting... this is 2 years of the total time that Kyoko has been in Tokyo. First year is when she was doting over stupid Sho, and the second year is the almost full year that we have seen in the manga ^.^ NO PROMISES ON WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT! I will be visiting my grandma for 2 weeks and I can't write if I'm not alone in a quiet place where I'm sure I won't be bothered for at least an hour. And at my grandma's house there is no quiet (especially with 3 of my brothers, my 2 cute cousins, my sister, my aunt and uncle, my mom, AND my grandma there... I mean she has a big house... but not that big). That and I am still experiencing some writers block and don't seem to be quite as interested... but I will be thinking about it because I have found some stuff (while thinking about the plot) that seem OOC for the characters and also improbable for Mogami-mama (what I called her before I learned her name, it's habit now... she wouldn't have been called that in the fiction though) to do. That and it all seemed very newbieish type of plot that I **MUST** fix. It all seems so childish when I think about it now... I've re-read my first chapter and I HATE it now *cries in a corner* I'm so sorry that you had to read it. I hope this one is better. But I'm going to sleep before I post it so that I can re-read it in when I wake up tomorrow. I've been re-reading all my chapters and keep finding horrible mistakes so I shall correct them and then re-post ALL of my chapters... anyway, I tend to jabber when I'm tired and this little ending thing is almost a page long so I'll cut it off here. Once again, no promises on the next chapter. Night night.


End file.
